XxLiveLaughAndLovexX 10 Chapter Challenge
by bad.friends.bad.touch.trio
Summary: written for XxLiveLaughAndLovexX's prompt challenge. will be updated quickly. review please?
1. Candy

**Pairings: some Travis/Katie**

**Word Count: 333 words**

**Author's Notes: inspired by Percy selling candy out of his dormitory in The Lightning Thief**

**Author: EmmaTheMaster'sDaughter**

**Summary: Katie and Travis have a misunderstanding**

**Prompt: Candy**

* * *

><p>"Travis Stoll!"<p>

The enraged shriek echoed over camp. The demigods playing basketball froze, resulting in one being hit with the ball right in the face.

He sat up, dazed with a big red mark on his forehead, and stared at the girl with unfocused eyes.

Katie Gardiner stalked across the camp, barely sparing a glance of her furious green eyes for the dazed boy.

"You rang m'lady?" Travis leaned against the doorframe as Katie stomped up the steps.

"Shut it Stoll." She pushed him aside and swept imperiously inside.

"Katie, what do you want now?" Travis sighed. He hadn't pulled any pranks on the Demeter cabin today, honestly. Honestly as in actually-really-honest, not honestly as in I'm-going-to-tell-you-honestly-but-you're-going-to-wake-up-with-itching-powder-in-your-PJs. Y'know, the Cabin 11 type of honestly.

"What do I want? I want you to stop selling candy to my siblings for drachmas! Do you know how hard it is to actually work after being hyped up on candy? Obviously you don't because you don't work!" Katie screeched.

Luckily for the Hermes cabin, everyone was (reluctantly, of course) at Archery practice so they didn't have to get their ears blown out by Katie. Travis had skipped, so he had to listen to the furious tirade.

"Did you skip class, my lovely Katie?" Travis asked with a wink.

"Stop flirting with me!" Katie was turning red in the face. Travis wasn't sure if it was anger or a blush. "And stop selling my campers candy!"

"Oh, Katie, why do you think I'm the one doing that?"

"I know it was you Stoll!" Katie yelled, getting up into his face.

Travis smirked his trademark grin. "My dear Katie, I did no such thing."

"And how irresponsible-what?" Katie stopped dead, staring.

"That was all Connor. I'm so proud." Travis wiped fake tears out of his eyes.

"Um, okay. Uh, yeah. See ya, I guess." Katie blinked multiple times in confusion and embarassment, walking out with her long brown hair swinging behind her.

Travis watched her go, grinning. "Oh yeah, she totally wants me."

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Review? I don't know if anyone else has had this idea, so please don't flame if you did.<strong>


	2. Trees

**Pairings: none**

**Word Count: 412 words**

**Author's Note: set after TLO. Platonic, which is weird because I'm a Thalico shipper. Anyway, I like it. Nico and Thalia might be OOC but not much**

**Summary: Thalia falls out of a tree, and Nico is philisophical (ha)**

**Prompt: Trees**

* * *

><p>Thalia hated trees.<p>

It wasn't surprising. She had been a tree for close to seven, eight years? She thought it was funny, how she was frozen in time as a tree, just to join the Hunters and be frozen again when she got out.

Anyway, being a tree-not fun. Photosynthesis was just horrible. Absolute hell.

But somehow, she always managed to find herself at her pine tree sometime during the night, at least twice a week.

Its needles pricked her skin and tugged at her hair. They tangled themselves in the thick black tresses as she climbed up the branches to sit on a thick one, swallowing down her fear and ignoring her lurching stomach. Sap stuck to the back of her head as she leaned it back to rest against the trunk.

It was peaceful, tranquil, a bit of serenity in her life. Something she could depend upon to always be there. And she was fluff-ifying this, wasn't she?

Anyway, it was tranquil. Until he came. At 3 in the morning, no less. Never underdid it, the stupid King of Ghosts.

"Hey."

Thalia let out an uncharacteristically girlish shriek as she tumbled from the tree.

"Nico! What the Hades are you doing here?"

And there he was, with his ebony hair covering the cocoa brown eyes and his olive skin that had paled over time.

Right now, an infuriating grin was pressed onto his mouth.

"What are you doing Thals?"

"I asked you first."

"Aww..."

"Are you going to be that immature?"

"Says the girl who retaliates with 'I asked you first'?"

"You're pushing it..."

"Just answer the question, Grace."

"Easy with the last name, di Angelo."

"Fine, I'll be the mature one here. I'm here because I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same."

"Lying!"

"How did you know that?"

"You just told me Thals."

"You're just getting a kick outta this, aren't you?" Thalia asked, eyeing the boy with the large grin on his face.

"Yup." Nico laughed.

"I'm here because I don't know why I'm here."

"Very specific, thank you Thalia." Nico made a fake bow.

"Shut it, di Angelo. I always come here. I'm not sure why." She explained, picking out Zoë's constellation from the twinkling stars above.

"Maybe because you feel closer to your dad." Nico suggested. "Because he turned you into a tree here."

"Maybe..."

We watched the stars for a minute.

"So what was it like being a tree?"

"What was it like being a dandelion?"

"Touché..."

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Review?<strong>


	3. Ghosts

**Pairings: Silena/Beckendorf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Word Count: 232 words**

**Author's Notes: takes place in Elysium after TLO. The prompt is because they're both ghosts. I had trouble with this one, all of the others were too angsty.**

**Summary: Silena and Beckendorf have a talk.**

**Prompt: Ghosts**

* * *

><p>"You remember the final battle?" He asked her.<p>

"How could I forget?" She answered.

"I miss them."

"So do I."

"Remember when Nico scared Percy and Grover by shadow-traveling."

Laughter.

"Yeah, and they grabbed Annabeth and hid behind her?" His voice was breathless from the laughter.

"And she nearly killed them?"

"By dragging them into the Aphrodite cabin? Hilarious."

"Easy on the cabin-bashing." She said crossly.

"Sorry."

"I wish we could see them."

"I'm sure Nico will think of something."

Silence for a moment.

"I hate it here." He exclaimed.

"So do I." She agreed softly.

"At least we can see each other."

"It's not enough."

"No, it isn't."

"Thanks for waiting." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"No prob." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"Do you blame me?"

"No."

"Do you miss your friends?"

"Yes."

Silence again.

"I wish no one else had died." The girl sighed, sounding disgusted with herself.

"I do too." He said, even though he didn't have as much reason to.

"I regret it."

"I know you do."

"Do you forgive him for manipulating me?"

"Yep." His voice turned angry, contradicting his words.

"Are you only saying yes because you're scared of me?" Her smile leaked through her tone.

"Yep."

A brilliant smile appeared on her face.

"Love you Charlie."

"Yep. Oh, I mean-love you too Silena."

The couple walked farther into Elysium, holding hands.


	4. JB

**Pairings: none**

**Word Count: 577 words**

**Author's Note: hate him, don't know why, just hate him, minor swearing; not my favorite work, so what do you think?**

**Summary: Pure and utter Stoll hell on two cabins, but they didn't count on one Piper McLean**

**Prompt: Justin Beiber**

* * *

><p>"Connor, I have a proposition."<p>

The younger brother's curiosity was immediately caught. He sat up and waited expectantly.

Travis paced like a drill sergeant in front of him. The cabin was empty, all of them off pranking or stealing. One of the two, Travis really didn't care which.

"The Aphrodite cabin and Apollo cabin have joined forces to play The Beaver throughout camp. We must infiltrate and stop them."

Connor felt his lips twitch into a smile. That was them, overcomplicating and pranking things when they could just ask Dionysus or Chiron to shut it off.

Then again, Dionysus wouldn't care and Chiron would probably play his own records. Pranking the cabins was their best option.

When the Stolls were concerned, it was the only option.

"What do we do?" Connor asked. His brother leaned closer.

"Here's what we'll do..."

It was almost 3 in the morning. They were creeping to the Apollo cabin. They didn't even have to try to be silent. It came with practice.

The two boys were dressed in black, with black ski masks over their heads. It looked badass, if I say so myself.

They took out their spray cans and nodded. Travis climbed up on the roof, and Connor began to spray the windows.

"Travis!"

"What?"

"Was it necessary to climb on the roof?"

"Not at all."

"Okay then."

They finished and crept toward their cabin again. They grabbed two bags, filled with dark (and ugly) makeup.

Not that the Stolls knew anything about ugly makeup. Okay, it was one dare-let it go!

"C'mon Travis, we must go out and ninja in the night!" Connor said. They snickered quietly.

The two boys snuck over to the pastel pink cabin. They took put gas masks on, just in case the perfume was too ghastly to handle and they passed out.

They replaced all of the Aphrodite kids' makeup with the dark, ugly makeup. Connor had to laugh at some of the stuff-what guy uses concealer? What is that?

"Stop laughing." Travis hissed. Connor rolled his eyes, unseen by Travis, and finished vandalizing the Aphrodite kids' stuff.

"Let's go." Travis hissed. They snuck out of the cabin and pulled of the gas masks to breathe in the fresh air.

"Finally!" Connor sighed. They ambled lazily back to their cabin, yawning.

Their work was done.

...

Piper McLean's eyes snapped open as she twitched her lips into a smile.

Getting up quietly, she grabbed a nearby drachma off a dresser; Lacy wouldn't mind. A lamp and one of the ever-present mirrors provided a makeshift rainbow.

"Iris, accept my offering." She threw it into the light. "Will Solace."

The rainbow shifted to reveal the sleeping boy, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Will!" Piper hissed. He awoke with a start and blinked blearily at her.

"Wha-"

"Travis and Connor have tried-tried-to prank us. Probably for playing Justin Beiber-why the Hades is it my cabin that plays the stupid music?" Piper ranted. Will cleared his throat.

"And I mean, one actually good song would be nice-oh, right. What d'you say to a little pranking of our own?"

Will's face lit up in an evil grin. "Get some people-I'm there."

...

The next morning, the Aphrodite girls (and guys) looked as flawless as ever, the Apollo kids woke up early, and the Stoll brothers were very confused as to why they woke up in the lake with Justin Beiber playing loudly from the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about my non-updating, school started :(<strong>

**Good? Bad? Review?**


	5. Babies

**Pairings: a bit of Percy/Annabeth**

**Disclaimer: I will never own PJO :(**

**Word Count: 253 words**

**Author's Notes: took me a while to get an idea for this one, but I like the way it turned out, even if it's short**

**Summary: Nico finally askes THE question**

**Prompt: Babies**

* * *

><p>"Guys?" Nico asked quietly.<p>

The three kids, sitting in the Zeus cabin, looked up to stare at their companion.

"What?" Annabeth asked kindly.

"Well, there's something you should know..."

"Are you gay?" Thalia gasped playfully. He glared at her.

"No, it's just..."

"Spit it out."

"Well, you know I was young when I left the Casino...and Bianca joined the hunters..."

"So..." Percy prompted.

"So she never talked to me about-"

Annabeth and Thalia shared a nervous glance.

"Where do babies come from?"

The three stared in shock at Nico, who blinked innocently back at them.

"Gone?" Thalia grinned at Annabeth.

"Gone." She agreed.

The two girls ran away, leaving reluctant Percy with a confused Nico.

"GUYS! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS RESPONSIBILITY!" Percy screamed.

"Do you think he'll tell Nico?" Thalia asked.

"No." Annabeth laughed. "My boyfriend's about as sharp as a bag of slush when it comes to females and breaking news delicately."

"Bet you 5 drachmas he does." Thalia challenged as she checked her pockets.

"You're so on." Annabeth agreed.

Thalia grinned mischievously and spit on her hand. She held it out for the other girl to shake.

Annabeth looked disgusted, but shook anyway. She quickly wiped her hand off on her jeans. Thalia did the same.

The two girls went to practice their fighting for the upcoming Capture The Flag between the Hunters and Campers, forgetting about Percy. And ignoring his cries for help.

"So..." Nico asked.

Percy turned bright red. "Well Nico..."

Screaming filled the Camp.

Thalia turned to Annabeth, grinning. "Pay up."

* * *

><p><strong>Probably my favorite, along with #2. <strong>

**I'd also like to express my tears at the fact that today is the 10th anniversary of 9/11. If you want to, listen to Nickelback's song, If Everyone Cared. It really expresses my feelings toward this occasion.**

**Good? Bad? Review?**


	6. iPods

**Pairings: Percy/Annabeth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Word Count: 223 words**

**Author's Notes: nothing really…don't touch my ipod…**

**Summary: Percy wants Annabeth's iPod for WHAT?**

**Prompt: iPods**

* * *

><p>"Let me use your iPod."<p>

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Seaweed Brain, why in Hades would I let you use my iPod?"

"Umm...I'm pretty."

"Percy..."

"Okay, okay. No need to threaten me."

"Why do you want to use my iPod?"

"I dunno. I just do."

"Well, you're not getting it."

"Annabeth, you're not even using it!"

"Maybe I was going to."

"You weren't though."

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I-okay this is getting us nowhere!"

"Annabeth, just let me use it. One day, please!"

"No."

"I'll totally owe you."

"...Fine."

"Really?"

"Don't make me regret it."

"Okay thanks!" Percy rushed out, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss.

...

Percy better give me back my iPod soon, Annabeth thought as she stomped up the steps to her cabin.

Opening the door, she felt her jaw drop.

The entire cabin was decorated in gray and blue streamers. All of her friends were gathered around the door. Music blared from a stereo system as tall as she was, y'know, like the kind you see in cartoons.

"Happy birthday Annabeth!" They yelled. Percy came up and kissed her.

"Percy, where's my iPod?" She asked. It was a sign of her shock that she used his real name.

"Hooked up to the stereo, of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>There's actually a story behind the "Umm…I'm pretty?" quote. My family was watching Survivor, and we paused it to get snacks as the host asked a girl why she was useful to the team, so my brother said. "Umm…I'm pretty?" And that's it.<strong>

**Good? Bad? Review?**


	7. Vampires

**Pairings: none**

**Word Count: 155 words**

**Author's Notes: no offense to people on either team; ugh! So short!**

**Summary: Who are these people?**

**Prompt: Vampires**

* * *

><p>"Edward!"<p>

"Jacob!"

"Edward!"

"Jacob!"

"Jacob imprinted on Renesmee!"

"So? Edward looks like he's on drugs!"

"That's just the actor!"

"It's still true!"

"Bella already chose Edward, so ha!"

"Love at first sight? Please!"

"So what do you think?"

"Jacob was already Bella's friend!"

"And they're just friends!"

"No way! She totally had mixed feelings!"

"I actually would've thought you'd support Edward..."

"C'mon, mindreading for everyone except Bella? So cliché."

"No! It was part of her powers!"

"Yeah, her personality's completely flat."

"Hey! She had some flaws!"

"At least Jacob had a complex personality."

"...Leah was cool."

"Yeah, she was."

"Will you two ladies shut up!" Thalia opened the door of the Poseidon cabin to see Percy wearing a "Team Edward" shirt and Nico wearing a "Team Jacob shirt.

The two looked at her for a moment, then turned back to each other and resumed their argument...err, debate.

"Idiots..." Thalia rolled her eyes as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Review?<strong>


	8. Dorks

**Pairings: implied Percy/Annabeth**

**Word Count: 232 words**

**Author's Note: sorry if it's not funny, I was listening to Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus when I wrote it; set in BofL**

**Summary: Annabeth's mad and Percy's confused**

**Prompt: Dorks**

* * *

><p>Percy was seriously pissed.<p>

He had been watching Annabeth-not in a stalker way...heh-and she seemed to be getting steadily angrier.

He asked her about it, but she just blushed and refused to speak.

He wondered if it was something he did.

All he did was come back from Calypso's island, and now she was mad. And unhappy, which he didn't like.

So this was Percy's predicament now: he was stuck in a van with an angry girl (who you really don't want to get angry) and a guy with eyes all over his body (Percy didn't even want to know where) who didn't speak.

He wondered if barrel-rolling out would get him seriously injured.

"Annabeth?" He tried timidly. She turned to glare at him.

Woah, woah-knife in hand. KNIFE IN HAND!

"Percy?" She answered politely, beginning to polish the threatening weapon.

"Why are you mad?" He kept his eyes on the shiny bronze.

Had he watched her, he would've seen a variety of emotions cross her face-anger, shock, something that was maybe love.

"You're such a dork Seaweed Brain!" She yelled, making him flinch and hit his head on the window.

"Umm...okay." He agreed fearfully. Argus chuckled.

Annabeth's flinty eyes-which he couldn't help but think of as beautiful-softened slightly.

"Sorry Percy. But you're still a dork." She patted him on the head like he was a child, smirking.

Percy had to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Review?<strong>


	9. Shoes

**Pairings: Silena/Beckendorf**

**Word Count: 323**

**Author's Note: sorry if it's not good**

**Summary: Poor Beckendorf...**

**Prompt: Shoes**

* * *

><p>"Beckendorf!"<p>

"What is it Drew?" The Hephaestus counselor asked wearily, wiping sweat off his face.

The Aphrodite girl cringed in disgust at the sweat and the sight of the forge, but (unfortunately for Beckendorf) continued with her...ahem, _request_. "Make me some jewelry!"

"Drew, seriously, I have weapons to make. We just finished the Battle of the Laby-"

"You mean _you_ just finished the Battle." Drew wrinkled her nose in disdain. "Just make me some _nice_ jewelry."

Beckendorf rolled his eyes, and he turned back to the sword he was forging.

"Beckendorf!"

He sighed-that sword was never going to be finished at this rate-and faced the next person.

"Can you fix the dents in my knife?" Annabeth asked in a tone that clearly expected to be followed.

"Fine." Beckendorf gestured for her to place the knife next to the other weapons he needed to fix.

Annabeth left, and Beckendorf finally returned to his work.

"Yo! Beckendorf!" He saw Travis Stoll holding an unfamiliar sword-one of his siblings must've made it.

"What now?" He muttered to himself.

"Can you melt this down?" A mischievous glint appeared in the son of Hermes' eyes.

"Whatever." Travis left, and Beckendorf placed the sword in a pot over some flames.

"Beckendorf!"

Katie Gardner looked worried as she peered into the forge.

"Yeah?" He asked in annoyance.

"Have you seen Travis? He took my sword." Katie looked into a pot as if she believed he was hiding.

Beckendorf glanced nervously at the pot where the remains of Katie's sword bubbled. "Ahh...nope. Sorry."

"Charlie!" A call came a few minutes after Katie had left.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

Silena blinked. "I was just going to ask if you could go shoe-shopping with me, but I guess you don't want to."

"Like...a date?"

"Yeah, but...bye!" Silena tossed her black locks and flounced away, a red glow on her cheeks.

"I'm such an idiot." Beckendorf hit his head against the walk. "Silena! Wait up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next one should be up tomorrow or later today.<strong>

**Good? Bad? Review?**


	10. Valentine's Day

**Pairings: Nico/Thalia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Just The Girl by The Click 5**

**Word Count: 471 words**

**Author's Notes: sorry about not getting this one up sooner, I couldn't get on a computer**

**Summary: Nico's Valentine's Day doesn't go quite as planned. He enjoys it anyway.**

**Prompt: Valentine's Day**

* * *

><p>Nico's face was bright red as he stared (rather stupidly) at Thalia.<p>

Having spent much time in the Underworld training (AKA-annoying Persephone), he was a bit out of the modern times.

So, when his girlfriend called telling him to get his king-of-ghosts-ly-butt to her cabin, he (naturally) assumed it would be something important, like a death or Annabeth getting pregnant (c'mon, we all knew it would happen).

Nico immediately shadow-traveled (the best transportation EVER!) and knocked on her door. The Zeus cabin door opened.

"What...is...it?" He gasped out.

"It's Valentine's Day." Thalia told him with a hint of smugness.

"Huh?"

"Where's my gift?"

Which left Nico in his current predicament of not having a gift for his girlfriend.

"Uhh..."

"You didn't get me a present." Thalia accused, putting her hands on her hips. "Wow, what a cheapskate."

"Hey!" Nico protested, his face becoming a hue of an even brighter red.

"You're such a cheapskate!" Thalia teased-or at least, he hoped she was teasing. He could never tell with Thalia.

"Can I just come in?" He scowled. "It's cold."

"No!" Thalia grinned hugely. "Sit outside and think about what you've done."

And she shut the door in his face.

Nico decided that, as a show of goodwill and penance and amends and can-I-just-come-INSIDE?, he would stay outside in the snow.

He watched the sun sink below the horizon, blinding him as it glittered off the snow.

Nico hated the cold, and the snow, and the sun, and the light. Right now, as he shivered outside of his _girlfriend's_ door, he hated a lot of things.

Thinking of Thalia made him remember a song, so he sang it-very _very_ quietly under his breath.

"She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing. She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion..."

The son of Hades, as unobservant as ever, didn't notice the door open or his girlfriend pop her black, spiky head out to listen.

Once he was finished, she started laughing.

He glared at her with the ferocity of a thousand suns.

She laughed harder.

"What?" He finally exclaimed.

"You sound like an idiot!" She broke off the seemingly endless giggles to talk.

"Really?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"No." She thought about it. "You sounded like a half-drowned cat."

"Remind me why I love you." Nico grumbled.

"Because I'm amazing and beautiful-"

"And have a seriously big ego." Nico replied, although he agreed with her.

"Whatever." Thalia stepped back. "C'mon in."

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. We can listen to Linkin Park and Green Day." Thalia shrugged carelessly, although she smiled.

"Now that's a good Valentine's Day!" Nico smiled back and grabbed her hand to lead her back inside.

To an empty cabin.

...at night.

Zeus was going to totally go overprotective-dad on him if he found out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, finally done! Yay to me! Which was your favorite (if you had one)?<strong>


End file.
